Merry Christmas Bagel
by OkieBTRsen
Summary: Short Cargan Story. Cream Cheese


**This is a short story based on an inside joke. I wrote this for Fetish! ILU BFF Enjoy : )**

**Merry Christmas Everybody**

**I do not own BTR. **

* * *

><p>It was the Friday before Christmas and the boys had been asked to throw a Christmas party for their class at the Palmwoods' School. Mrs. Collins said they did such a good job with the first school dance, that she knew they would do just as well this time around.<p>

All week they had been gathering supplies and practicing for their big holiday performance. It was the first time the band was going to perform Beautiful Christmas live, so Gustavo had been pressuring them to do well. The boys weren't worried though, they knew everything was going to be great.

Gustavo had suggested they have the party at the studio again since their performance at the dance had gone so well. So that's where James and Kendall were now, decorating Rocque Records, while Carlos and Logan were preparing the snacks in the apartment. Kendall had decided the two shorter boys should do the cooking because he and James would have the easiest time hanging the Christmas lights. Carlos and Logan didn't mind though, they liked cooking; especially together.

"I'm so excited for the party tonight!" Carlos shouted over the noise of the blender. He was mixing cream cheese to make it creamy for a veggie dip.

Logan was cutting up vegetables at the other counter. "I know! Our performance is going to be awesome too!" He smiled at his boyfriend.

This was going to be their first Christmas together as a couple and both of the boys were excited to exchange presents. They had decided to buy each other one gift as well as make something from the heart. Logan had written Carlos a poem and was so excited to give it to him.

Carlos stopped the blender and stuck his finger in the bowl to test the creaminess. 'Is this good?" He asked raising his finger up.

"Let me see." Logan said stopping what he was doing and walking over to where Carlos was standing. He tilted the bowl and peered in. "Yeah, I think that's fine. What do we have to add next?" He reached over to where the cookbook was on the counter, not noticing the Latino smiling at him.

It was so hard for Carlos to resist touching his boyfriend, especially when he was standing so close. A devilish thought crossed Carlos' mind when he remembered the cream cheese on his finger. He took the glob and smeared it across the pale cheek of his un-expecting partner.

"Hey!" Logan shouted a little upset. "What did you do that for?" He scowled at Carlos who was now doubled over laughing.

Logan went to wipe his face when Carlos shouted at him. "Stop! Don't you dare wipe it off." Carlos walked over and grabbed Logan's hips. He pulled him close and stuck out his tongue; the Latino lapped up the white smear with one big sweep of his tongue. "Mmmm, Tasty." He said stepping back and licking his lips. "It makes me want more." A smirk crossed his face.

"Cut it out. We have to get this finished so we can get ready for the party." Logan started to go back to what he was doing, ignoring the pout now on the lips of his boyfriend. "I'm serious Carlos. Kendall is going to be pissed if we don't finish."

"Oh, I'll finish." The Latino blurted out making his partner laugh. "Can't we have a little fun? It is almost Christmas." He moved closer and closer, sticking his puppy dog face right in front of Logan's. "Pleeeaaase?" He begged. "I'll be quick, I promise."

"Not too quick." Logan said with a smirk, kissing Carlos' pouty lips quick and pulling back with a smile.

"Oh you are done for now." The Latino grabbed Logan's face, feverishly kissing his lips and pushing his tongue in his lover's mouth. The taste of cream cheese lingering on his tongue mixed well with his boyfriend's usual taste. "Mmm." He moaned as the new flavor was making him even more excited. Carlos pulled back smiling. "You taste so good." He licked his lips before diving back in for more.

Logan pulled Carlos tighter as the stronger teen pressed him against the counter. He thought his boyfriend was crazy at first, but something about the cream cheese mixed with their saliva made him even hornier. As Logan reached down and grabbed the Latino's erection through his jeans a wild thought crossed his mind.

"Oh Logan." Carlos moaned as his boyfriend's hand continued rubbing on his cock.

Soon Logan was turning Carlos so that he was pushing the stronger teen against the counter; he used both of his hands to fumble with the button and zipper, and pulled the jeans and boxers down his caramel thighs. Logan knelt down and smiled up at the face now waiting in anticipation as he took the tip in his mouth.

Carlos ran his fingers through Logan's hair. "Yes baby, right there." He said as his partner licked at the slit and sucked harder.

Before going any further Logan stopped and pulled back; smiling up at the look of confusion now crossing the Latino's face. "I have an idea." He raised his eyebrows and chuckled a little.

Carlos stared with wide eyes as Logan reached for the bowl of cream cheese on the counter. "You're not going to do, what I think you're going to do…are you?" He asked slightly shocked, but none the less intrigued.

"Relax." Logan said back smiling. "I bet it will feel good and taste amazing."

He said nothing more as he stuck his hand in the bowl and pulled out a large dollop of the creamy white ingredient. Logan began smearing it all over Carlos' long shaft, loving the way it made his hand glide so smoothly. His boyfriend must have been enjoying it too because he was now crying out in pleasure filled whimpers.

"Ah…oh my…hmmm." Carlos couldn't form words as the cream cheese coated his erection. The fact that Logan's hand and the creamy substance felt so good made him nervous about what would happen when he started using his tongue again.

Just as Carlos had that thought, Logan's tongue began gliding up and down his rod, slurping up the cream cheese as he went. He worked extra hard to clean all of it off, resulting in him having to lick every inch, sometimes more than once.

Finally he engulfed the head again swirling his tongue around, making the cream cheese twirl with it. Logan loved the way the tangy cheese mixed with his lover's pre-cum and he relished in the new taste.

"Mmmm." Logan hummed as he swallowed some of the savory liquid.

Carlos pushed his fingers through the brunette's hair again, sliding him down on his cock. The cream cheese made everything slippery, which allowed Logan to deep throat him without much trouble. The sensation also sent the Latino into frenzy; he started bucking his hips forward and pushing his lover further and further down on his dick.

"Oh yes, yes that feels amazing!" Carlos yelled out as he continued moving Logan's head up and down along his shaft. "Ahh I'm…" He couldn't say anymore because it was already happening. His orgasm ripped through his body like a tidal wave and he exploded; filling Logan's mouth with his seed and the remnants of the cream cheese.

Logan swallowed and licked along the shaft as he removed his mouth. Carlos slid down the cupboards and sat on the floor; covered in sweat and panting. His lover crawled over and smiled; taking a seat next to him he kissed the exhausted teen on his now bright red lips.

"So that felt good?" He asked, already aware of the answer. "It tasted good too."

Carlos nodded and stared at his smart boyfriend. "You come up with the best ideas." He smiled a weak smile and pulled the thinner teen close.

They sat there cuddling together until Logan finally broke the silence. "So is it my turn yet?" He looked up longingly Carlos' satisfied expression. "I mean, it's only fair."

"You are right, it is only fair." Carlos smiled and pulled the brunette in for another kiss.

They spent the rest of the afternoon using the cream cheese in new and exciting places. Carlos returned the service Logan had done for him; really enjoying the taste as well. Than they licked it off of each other's various body parts and even ended up using it as a lubricant; until both teens were finally exhausted and passed out on the kitchen floor.

* * *

><p>Logan woke to sound of his phone ringing. He searched for his pants, finding them near the stove, and discovered his phone in the front pocket.<p>

"Hello?" He answered, trying not to sound like he had been sleeping.

"Where are you guys?" Kendall was on the other end and he did not sound happy. "The party starts in an hour and we are supposed to be here to rehearse one last time."

"Oh sorry, we lost track of time. We will be there as soon as we can." Logan said, hanging the phone up and crawling back to Carlos, who was still sleeping. "Babe, we have to get ready to go." He said shaking the sleeping teen awake.

"What?" Carlos rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to remember where he was. "Oh, okay." He said getting up and gathering his clothes.

The boys dressed quickly and rushed off to Rocque Records with their snacks. When they arrived Gustavo looked pretty pissed off but Logan was a little more afraid of Kendall.

"Finally." The tall blonde said throwing his hands up in the air in a huff and grabbing the dishes from the two shorter boys. He started walking over to the snack table when he stopped and stared at the vegetable platter. "Where is the dip for the vegetables?"

Both of the short brunettes burst out laughing, while everyone looked at each other with confused looks.

* * *

><p>A few days later, on Christmas morning, everyone had finished exchanging gifts when Carlos and Logan crept off to their room to exchange their homemade presents. Logan presented Carlos with the poem he had written and framed first.<p>

Carlos' eyes welled up with tears as he engulfed him. "Thank you! That was beautiful." He wiped at his eyes and handed Logan an envelope. "Here is mine."

Inside Logan found a card. When he opened it he chuckled and sighed to himself. Written out in big letters were the words; _I Love You Bagel. _


End file.
